Cuando Cae La Noche En El Bosque
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Kagome sueña con el amor de Inuyasha. Pero lo que menos se imagina es que cuando se levante en el medio de la noche, éste insista en demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Estará soñando? ¿Qué sucederá cuando caiga la noche en el bosque? One-Shot


**Hola ¿Cómo están? Me presentó, soy Monkey D Victoria, y debo aclarar que ya he escríto fics de InuYasha, pero debido a que esto fue hace mucho, nunca más lo actualice, y terminé eliminando el fic. Por esta razón, prodía decirse, que soy novata en escribir sobre este Anime/Manga, y por eso me gustaría que sean sinceros en sus comentarios, toda crítica es constructiva. :) Más allá de eso, quería agradecer a cualquiera que pase a leer este One-Shot. **

**Advertencía: Lemon.**

Había pasado todo el día peleando por diferentes razónes. ¿Y qué más daba? El resto de grupo ya estaba acostumbrado a las diarias peleas entre ellos, y hasta ya habían comenzado a pensar que se trataban de las típicas peleas entre enamorados que no admiten su amor hacía el otro. En el momento que la luna comenzó a asomarse sobre el este, los cinco decidieron que lo mejor sería acampar y pasar la noche alrededor de una fogata que les proporcionara la luz, el calor y la seguridad necesaria para descanser en paz.

Luego de que Sango y Shippo se encargaran de la fogata, e Inuyasha de la cena, los cinco decidieron que antes de dormir platicarían acerca de lo sucedido en el día. En cada momento, estaba más cerca de encontrar y vencer a Naraku, y eso les producía cierta emoción invaluable y cierta exitación ante la posible batalla final.

A medida que los compañeros iban hablando, poco a poco fueron callendo en el sueño tan esperado desde esa tarde. El cansancio los empezaba a consumir, y los primero en caer sobre sus cuerpos fueron Shippo y Kirara, quienes no aguantaron los parpados callendo sobre sus ojos. Más tarde Kagome y Sango decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente por ese día, y decidieron tomar cierta distancia del fuego para poder descansar. Finalmente Miroku se recostó para ceder ante su sueño.

Inuyasha quedó en silencio, contemplando a los amigos que se había hecho en ese largo viaje, y cuando su mirada gélida se posó en la extraña morocha que lo había liberado de aquella flecha, la mujer que había venido de otro mundo, algo así como otra época, pensó. Se la quedó mirando, pensativo. Lucía tan... en algún punto de su corazón, le generaba ternura, verla así acotada sobre la sueve hierba, soriendo en sus sueños, abrazada a... Shippo, bueno... él no era tierno. Suspiró y desvió la mirada recordando que la causa de su pelea había sido ese bueno para nada, pero luego volvió a posar su mirada en la mujer.

Kagome se movió en sus sueño logrando que el mitad demonío se asuste. No quería que ella despertará y lo viera contemplandola ¡Eso sería vergonzoso! Pero al notar que solamente se retorció en su más profundo inconciente, la siguió contemplando ¿Qué estaría soñando? Esa pregunta le atormentó la cabeza ¿Con quién estaría soñando? Despues de todo, sonreía. La curiosidad lo invadió e ignoró el momento en que la mujer, se incoporó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

- **¿Qué estas mirando, Inuyasha? - **Le preguntó con su dulce voz de joven, cuando divisó al mitad humano contempladola fijamente

-**¡Kagome! - **Alcazó a exclamar en el momento que cayó debido a su reacción

-**¡Inuyasha!- **La mujer se puso de pie y corrió hacía él - **¿Te encuentras bien? - **

**-Si...- **Dijo de mala gana mientras se fregaba la cabeza, donde se había producido el impacto - **¿Qué haces? - **Se sonrojó y le quitó la mano a la mujer cuando ésta intento ayudarlo

-**Solo intento ayudarte**- Murmuró desviando la mirada

Kagome se puso de pie y luego de dar unos pasos hacía el bosque, volteó, e llena de intriga le preguntó al hombre:

- **¿Por qué me estabas mirando? - **La pregunta lo shokeó ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué... la estaba mirando? Se sonrojó rápidamente ¡No la estaba mirando por nada en particular! Pero aquellos pensamientos quedaron acallados por una pregunta que no se vio venir de sus labios

-**¿Qué estabas soñando? - **

-¿**Qué?- **Preguntó confundida ¿Había escuchado bien?

-**¿Qué...? - **Si no repetía la pregunta, por alguna extraña razón que no entendió, se mostraría debil - **¿Qué estabas soñando? Parecías... Sonreír... - **Murmuró mientras volvía a desviar la mirada, demasiado avergonzado

-**Yo... - **¿Cómo iba a decirle que había estado soñando con él? ¿Cómo podía decirle a un hombre como Inuyasha, que sus sueño se había basado en sus fantasías que lo involucraban? - **No... no lo recuerdo - **

Poco convencido, el mitad demonio se puso de pie, y sin emitir palabra alguna se acercó a la joven muchacha. Kagome se sorprendió ante la reacción de Inuyasha, nunca lo había visto actuar tan extraño como esa noche, y por alguna sensación, sintió que su mentira se esfumó y que el hombre nunca la creyó.

- **¿Qué es lo que soñaste? - **Voltió a preguntar mientras la tomaba de la mano y acercaba su mano hacía su cuerpo

Quedó extrañada por la repentina reacción del hombre. Inuyasha no era así. No. No lo era. Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que lo estaba llevando a actuar así? Un poco conmocionada por la actitud del mitad demonio, Kagome tuvo un reflejo de soltarse, pero el hombre, no la soltó. La aferró aun más, y tiró de su mano para atraerla hacía él. En el momento que el cuerpo de la mujer sintió el roce del cuerpo del hombre, soltó todo su aliento. ¡Ya no era un juego! ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Inuyasha? Él... él no era así...

Por un momento sintió que alguien la estaba enañando, que ese no era el verdadero Inuyasha, y que algún demonío se estaba haciendo pasar por él para roberle los fragmentos de Shikon. Y eso la aterró.

- **¿Qué estas haciendo? - **Al no haber respuesta, posó sus ojos en los de él, sabía que allí encontraría algun indicio si es que un intruso se estaba tratando de pasar por Inuyasha - **¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - **Esa pregunta fue un poco más intensa

Pero el joven no respondió con sus palabras, respondió con sus labios. Rápidamente, y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, los labios del hombre apresaron los de la mujer para no dejarla reprochar al respecto. El beso se fue intensificando a medida que ella se dejaba llevar por las emociones del momento, a medida que ella sedía ante la pasión. El mitad demonio comenzó a caminar hacía adelante, sin soltarla, lo que llevó a arrastrar a Kagome de espaldas ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se sumergieron en la oscuridad del bosque, donde la poca iluminación era proporcionada por la luna, y por pequeños destellos que emitían las luciernagas del sector. Caminaron sin que ninguno de los dos contemplara el camino, ya que estaban muy entretenidos jugando con sus labios y sus lenguas, y al poco tiempo, se escuchó a lo lejos el ruido del agua, algo así como una cascada o algun rápido. Sus ojos lo confirmaron al poco tiempo, se habían acercado lo suficiente como para afirmar que se encontraban al lado de un río que iba a gran velocidad, opacando cualquier otro sonido.

Fue entonces cuando el joven tomó con un brazo la cintura de la muchacha y con el otro, apresó sus cabellos, entrelasandolos en sus manos y jalando de ellos para que el beso sea aun más intenso. Su labios unidos a los del otro, lograban que sus lenguas se rocen humedeciendo con la saliva del otro, su boca. Pero aun así, toda aquella sensación tan placentera que invadía a la morocha, la estaba extrañando. Había algo que no entendía del todo: Jamás se había imaginado que en algún momento Inuyasha hubiese reaccionado así, ni siquiera con otra mujer, con nadie. Siempre había parecido un tipo, en ese sentido, frío. Salvo con... Puso una de sus manos en su pecho y lo alejó de sus labios. No... ¿No estaría pensando en Kikyo? Algo en lo más profundo de su pecho comenzó a dolerle. ¿Y si todo aquello... hubiese sido por que él solo estaba pensando en otra mujer? ¿Y todos esos besos eran solo concecuencia de su ilución? Lo miró llenó de pavor y desilución, esperando que ahora que ya podían respirar, el joven reccione y típico de Inuyasha, con tal de no hablar sobre el tema, se aleje corriendo entre los árboles.

Sin embargo, esa reacción que tanto esperaba desilucionada, nunca llegó. El mitad demonío se quedó allí, de pie, contemplandola. No parecía confundido (Como si hubiese despertado un sueño donde todo ese tiempo hubiese creído que estaba con Kikyo) No. Simplemente la contempló esperando que explique la razón de aquella brusca separación. Pero al contemplar que Kagome solo bajó su mirada hacía el piso, dio unos pasos al frente. La tomó por la barbilla y posó sus ojos color miel, sobre los de ella, tan oscuros como esa noche.

- **¿Por qué...? - **Alcanzó a pronunciar

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz del joven Inuyasha.

- **Porque... - **Murmuró mientras no quitaba la mirada de ella - **Yo... - **Ni el sabía que lo que estaba por salir de su boca, daría un giro en el rumbo de su vida - **Te Amo - **

Kagome quedó en silencio. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, y sin poder pronunciar una palabra al respecto. Pero eso no basto para calmar su alborotado corazón.

-** Soy Kagome, no... - **Iba a pronunciar su nombre, sin embargo, la voz del joven la interrumpió, otra vez

- **Lo sé - **

Y eso, la dejó muda. Acto seguido, el hombre encerró sus labios con su boca, humedeciendo cada rincon de su boca, y sus lenguas volvieron a juntarse, y a danzar entre ellas. El clima húmedo comenzaba a exparcir olas de calor sobre los cuerpo de cada uno, y fue por esa razón que la mujer comenzó a pegarse cada vez más, al cuerpo del hombre. No era algo evitble, y menos si los besos y la pasión continuaban. Los corazónes de ambos latían cada vez con más intensidad, y tanto Kagome como Inuyasha creyeron que iban a explotar. Pero no sucedió.

Impulsado por esos impulsos prehistóricos, el hombre comenzó a deslisar su mano bajo la remera de la muchacha, y a pesar de la sorpresa de esta, no emitió resistencia alguna. ¿Y cómo lo haría? Despues de todo, su sueño... su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. En el momento que la mano llegó a uno de sus pechos, la mujer gimió, pero el sonido fue opacado por los besos. Sus asperos dedos se deslizaron por todo el pecho de la joven, para leugo salir de debajo de la blusa y acariciar el rostro de la mujer, quien yacía levemente sonrojada.

- **Te Amo - **

El murmurllo alcanzó los oídos de la joven, y la morocha pensó que al fin su sueño se cumplía. No supo que decir. ¿Qué podía contestar ante ello? Nunca nadie... Nunca nadie se le había declarado de esa manera... bueno en realidad... nunca nadie se le había declarado, directamente. Pero si alguien lo hubiese hecho... Jamás hubiese imaginado que la declaración proveniera de... Inuyasha... y menos que menos, que de esa manera...

Cuando el joven se quitó la chaqueta rojiza, el corazón de Kagome se aceleró aun más. ¿Qué...? ¿Era posible que aquello, al fin, estuviese sucediendo? Lo ayudo a sacar los brazos y luego ella la arrojó lejos de donde se encontraban. Todo era tan romántico, y tan exitante, que hasta parecía mentira lo que estaba por suceder. Él volvió a engatuzar sus labios y luego, mientras el beso volvía, de a poco, a hacerse intenso, la levantó en sus brazos y la comenzó a cargar hacía una roca de una altura similar a la de un metro. La depositó suavemente, y fue entonces cuando sus labios se separaron. La morocha lo miro apenado ¿Por qué paraba? El hombre se agachó y comenzó a sacarle sus zapatos, desabrochandoselos torpemente, pero cuando lo consiguió, hizo exactamente lo mismo con sus blancas medias. ¿Qué importaban los zapatos? Se preguntó la mujer, pero pronto lo descubriría.

Luego de terminar con su trabajo allí abajo, volvió a subir su rostro, y con esto, los besos volvieron con más identidad. Con una mano tirando de sus cabellos, el muchacho la acercó hacía él, y mientras sus lenguas danzaban bajo la luz de la luna, deslizó su mano libre hacía abajo, y luego de adentrarse entre las verdosas telas de la pollera, comenzó a hurgar bajo su bragas, provocandole a la mujer ligeros espasmos, seguidos de leves gemidos que volvieron loco al joven. Este intensifico todos sus movimientos, como consecuencia, ingresando sus dedos en el interior de la joven. Ella se sorprendió. Nunca había sentido... nunca había hecho nada similar a lo que estaba por suceder, sabía que sucedería y sabía que era lo que quería...

Con sus manos libres, la morocha aprovecho para comenzar a quitarle la camisa sin esperar nada a cambios, solo quería poder sentir su pecho contra ella, poder abrazarlo y sentir el calor que, estaba segura, le proporcionaría su cuerpo. Y así lo hizo, en cuanto divisó su piel, lo abrazó y comenzó a pasar sus suaves manos por su espalda, mientras que con sus labios recorría cada fracción de su en el placer más puro, los suves gemidos y la fuertes respiraciones de ambos, se intensificaron aun más.

Inuyasha la soltó completamente para luego utilizar sus manos libres, y quitarle la camisa escolar que siempre usaba, dejandola solo con un hermoso sostén blanco. En ese momento la morocha desvió la mirada sonrojada, pero él, la tomó del mentón y la atrajo hacía sí, para sambullirla en un beso pasional hermosamente fuerte y descisivo. Y lentamente comenzó a desabrocharle el sostén, dejandola completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Se sonrojó otra vez, pero a diferencia de la otra, no desvió la mirada, siguió con el momento placentero para olvidarse de todo el mundo que yacía alrededor. Y cuando el joven comenzó a lamerle y morderle el cuello, ella se límito a acariciar sus orejas de perro que poseía en lo más alto de la cabeza. Él comenzó a bajar su rostro, besandole el cuello, la parte baja de este, y finalmente besandole suavemente los pechos, un aura de placer invadió a la muchacha como nunca antes lo había sentido. Pero la situación no termino ahí, por supuesto.

En el momento que la joven, tímidamente, intentó bajar sus manos hacía su miembro, el hombre se alteró, comenzó a morderle el cuello y los hombros, y luego de que con una mano la empujara hacía atras, quedando boca arriba, mirando el cielo estrellado, agitada, deslizó hacía abajo la pollera y las bragas para, esta vez, dejarla, literalmente, desnuda sobre la roca. Se subió sobre ella, comenzó a besarla mientras con sus manos, acariciaba cada detalle de su cuerpo.

Cuando la mujer logró escabullir sus manos y meterlas dentro del pantalón del joven, éste demostró su verdader bestia interior. Estaba sediento de ella, de poder hacerla suyo, de una vez por todas. Mientras ella acariciaba su miembro, el se incorporó y comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón, para poder quitarselo, y cuando lo hizo, los dos se dieron cuenta de que había llegado ese momento.

Se posicionaron listos para ejecutar su amor, él arriba, ella abajo. Cuando el joven se introdujo dentro de la mujer, comenzaron a moverse freneticamente hací adelante y hacía atras. La morocha soltó un quejido, no de placer, si no, de dolor. Fue en ese momento cuando el mitad demonio se detuvo y lo miró un poco adolorida.

- **¿Estás bien? - **Preguntó serio, no quería lastimarla

- **S...Sí... - **Murmuró intentando sonreír a pesar del dolor

Claro que lo que quizás Inuyasha no sabía, era que la mujer nunca había tenido relaciones, y al ser la primera vez, el dolor sería parte de ese momento. Pero aún así, a petición de ella, no paró, siguió con sus movimientos suaves y lentos. Y luego de unos minutos, los dos llegaron a la vez. Sintieron el placer que inundó cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta el más oscuro rincón. Y se desplomaron, uno al lado del otro. Esperando a que el sol saliera, para continuar con su viaje.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero seguramente él se enojaría, se avergonzaría y se hiría, y en verdad quería aprovechar ese hermoso momento junto a su verdadero amor. Sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho, quedandose profundamente dormida, y jurando que levantaría antes del amanecer para poder volver con sus amigos, y disimular el pacer que habían vivido en esa noche. Aunque, lo que no sabían, era que nunca iban a poder disimular sus sentimientos vividos en aquella noche de verano.

Abrió los ojos y antes de seguir su sueño, se tapó con la chaqueta del hombre.

**Hasta aquí llego. ¿Qué les ha parecido? No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo lemon, sin embargo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esperaré sus comentarios. Y Felices Fiestas para todos. **


End file.
